Asari Naval Marine Force
The Asari Naval Marine Force, ANMF or ANavMarFor is the Asari equivelant of the Systems Alliance Marine Force Reconnaissance. The ANavMarFor Was funded by the Asari government, however, unlike the Asari Naval Command, the ANavMarFor was also funded by human enetrprise . Jormangund Technology would supply armor and weapons to the ANavMarFor. Although focusing more on behind lines missions because of their delicate structure. These highly trained units were sent into deep space and enemy controlled worlds to bring back intelligence for the other species frontier divisions. Training The ANavMarFor were selected from Asari in 20 years of service or more from other Asari assault or reconnaissance forces. These Asari would spend 10 years in training to almost perfect any type of covert combat and last resort defensees. The Asari in training can refuse however, although most would want to join or would probably be in diplomatic services. The trainees would be staying on a space station and would stay in a room with up to 50 others in it, there where 5 blocks each holding 20 rooms of 50 Asari. At the end of each year the Asari would be tested on all they learned that year. After graduation each Asari would join a battalion, seperated into a company then seperated into a platoon then into a squad of three. Positioning The 3 squad-members would be assigned roles such as Sniper, CQB etc. These roles would then determine what position the troop would be given. Each soldier specialized in at least two different roles, with the exception of the the Lone Wolves who trained for an extra 5 years to specialize in everything. The positions are as follows: *Sniper/Technician-Engineer *CQB/Pilot-Pointman *Demo/Medic-Support Armory After being regimented each Asari would be given a with built in Asari Neural Implants and Biotic amplifiers. This type of armor increases shields by alot, as shields would be very important if a guard was alerted or a mission veered off the main plan. The Pointman would usually be given a for maximum CQB efficency as it is lightweight, compact and very accurate for a shotgun. The Sniper would usually use a as a sniper rifle is a recommended weapon for marksmen. The Support gunners would typically use an assault rifle or an LMG. Operatives would also usually carry a last resort side-arm usually being a . The Asari would also be given an Asari Army knife made from a mix of Platinum and Steel, this knife can deflect bullets. Lone Wolves After 3 years of service in the ANavMarFor certain Asari with multiple amazements in performence would be chosen for the Lone Wolf program. This program required an extra five years of training to perfect every type of combat, from CQB to Sniping. These units were sent out in the field by themselves to sabotage hostile buildings, vehicles etc. Very few units are of the Lone Wolf Rank. These units are top secret and are unknown by the other races, they are the equivelant of Spectres and STGs Category:Asari Military Category:Cortezsniper